


Out.Of.Touch

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud heads castle-ward.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Out.Of.Touch

**Author's Note:**

> 15Min KHYML Ficlet. Probably 2005.

"Going up there again?" Cloud's sister asked, frowning at Cloud momentarily before going back to the book she'd been reading before Cloud entered the room.

"Squall and I are working on a project for school. Unlike some people, Aya, we do our homework," Cloud shot back before grabbing his backpack.

"Mom doesn't like you going up to Lord Ansem's castle," Aya said, not bothering to look up. Normally she wouldn't say anything, but she did want to keep her brother safe. She'd heard some weird things about that place and the man who owned it.

"Lord Ansem isn't creepy once you get to know him," Cloud offered, his hand on the door knob. He wasn't about to tell his sister that he wouldn't even see the man. He wasn't even going to see Squall. There was no homework and his only reason for walking to the castle was to visit with his mentor and lover, Sephiroth. But he knew that would go over even worse than just hanging out in the castle, so his best bet was to keep his mouth shut tight.

"Right, whatever. He never comes down to the town, and he... I don't know, he just seems so removed from reality."

Cloud couldn't help but think that Aya really did look like their mother as she fixed her gaze upon him.

"I'm going now," Cloud said, not looking back as he went out the door. Better things were waiting for him across the sprawling village.

As he walked, he couldn't help replaying Aya's words. Sure, Ansem was a little old-fashioned and creepy at times. And he did seem to have an unnatural fascination with some things, Sephiroth included. But everyone seemed to have a bit of a thing for Sephiroth.

Cloud took joy knowing that Sephiroth had chosen him to receive his affection and attention. It hadn't taken much either, besides a bit of choice knowledge that the older man had a thing for blond boys who showed a reasonable amount of promise when it came to swordmanship.

Ansem's castle was clean and dust-free though, something Cloud noted as being a positive thing as he walked in the door.

And, as he saw Sephiroth sitting on the edge of the fountain, he thought of little else.


End file.
